Field of the Invention
The invention is related to computing systems and more particularly to computing systems using value range classification.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional value range classification systems count accesses to values in a stream of events and dynamically determine frequencies of accesses to ranges of values. However, the number of ranges used by such systems may require substantial amounts of high bandwidth storage locations that may be prohibitively expensive to implement in actual systems. Accordingly, improved techniques for utilizing value range classification systems are desired.